An engine's crankshaft converts reciprocating linear movement of a piston into rotational movement about a crankshaft axis to provide torque to propel a vehicle, such as but not limited to a train, a boat, a plane, or an automobile. Crankshafts are a vital part of an engine, and are a starting point of engine design. Crankshaft design affects the overall packaging of the engine, and thereby the total mass of the engine. Accordingly, minimizing the size and/or mass of the crankshaft reduces the size and mass of the engine, which has a compounding affect on the overall size, mass and fuel economy of the vehicle.
The crankshaft includes at least one crankpin that is offset from the crankshaft axis, to which a reciprocating piston is attached via a connecting rod. Force applied from the piston to the crankshaft through the offset connection therebetween generates torque in the crankshaft, which rotates the crankshaft about the crankshaft axis. The crankshaft further includes at least one main bearing journal disposed concentrically about the crankshaft axis. The crankshaft is secured to an engine block at the main bearing journals. A bearing is disposed about the main bearing journal, between the crankshaft and the engine block. The crankshaft further includes a plurality of counterweights. For example, a crankshaft for a 90 degree V-6 engine typically includes six counterweights. The counterweights are typically connected to a crank arm, which connects one of the crank pins to the main bearing journals. The counterweights are used to offset the weight of the pistons and the rods, and must be positioned and orientated on the crankshaft to balance the sum of all of the forces acting on the shaft.